bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
3rd Division (Snakes)
The Third Division (三番隊, Sanbantai) is a division in the Gotei 10 that suffered many casualties during Shadow invasion, and was completely restructured and retooled for a new mission during the restructure to accommodate the pardoning of the Visored. The 3rd currently works closely with the 5th Division for combat purposes as complimentary divisions. The current captains are Layla Vital and Organization 3rd Division's organization follows the typical Gotei 10 organization, with two captains and lieutenants. Currently seven seats are open and waiting for an appointment to fill them. The 3rd Division works closely with the 5th, and are designed to be complimentary divisions. Most Shinigami in the 3rd have a partner in the 5th. Newly pardoned Visored are required to join the 3rd for at least a year before being able to transfer divisions, for acclimation purposes. Special Duties The 3rd Division has been retooled into the official Visored division, in light of the discovery of many more visored besides the two well known groups. The year long membership requirement is in place to ease tension and allow a more gradual assimilation of the Hollow-hybrids back into the Gotei's society, and not shell-shock current Shinigami that are wary of the Visored. Normal Shinigami are also allowed to join. One special mission the 3rd is involved in is the search and recruitment of former Gotei members that were either exiled, or defected, including other Visored. The division members are also in charge of going out into the districts to seek out pluses with the potential to be Shinigami. The 3rd is also in charge of taking on special missions requiring a strong hand and numbers, and specializes in close-combat, complimenting the 5th's specialty in ranged combat. Together the two divisions handle the more difficult missions to the World of the Living. The 3rd is also used as an augmentation force for normal combat divisions. Departments *'Normal Operations:' This department holds all new members of the 3rd, as well as those that choose not to go into a combat specialty. The Normal Ops Department handles normal Shinigami duties, such as routine deployments to purify Hollows and deployments to perform Konso. Normal Ops Shinigami do not have any special uniform items. The third and fourth seats head this department. *'Visored Acclimation:' This department is where all Visored returning to the Gotei must be, unless otherwise pardoned, for at least a year before being allowed to transfer. This is to ensure they have full control over their hollow abilities, as well as able to conceal their hollow reiatsu and tag it with a special signature as to not cause confusion on the battlefield. Several high-ranking Visored fully in control of their abilities act as trainers and mentors to the younger ones. All Visored in the Gotei have a skull insignia under their division insignia on the backs of their uniforms. Trainer Visored also wear a gold skull patch on their chests. Reuben Rockwell is the head of this department. *'Recruitment:' Recruiters are Shinigami that, on top of their normal duties, are on a rotational schedule to go out into the districts and seek out pluses with the potential to become Shinigami. Recruiters are also stationed at recruiting offices in the Rukon for weeks at a time, and are in charge of administering the Shino Academy entrance exam. Recruiters wear black kosode with gold and white piping. Marlen Adams is the department head. *'Close Quarters Operations:' CQ ops Shinigami are those that specialize in hand-to-hand combat, and the division is notable in that it is currently the only department that allows its members to have severe deficiencies in kido and still rank up. CQ ops is often used as an augmentation force that attaches to normal squads, or deploys in case of emergency. Shinigami can only join this department if they are invited. CQ ops Shinigami wear white obi with dark blue strips at the ends, as well as thin blue armbands on each arm. Layla Vital is the head of this department. Grounds The 3rd Division's grounds are located about a mile to the east of the 2nd Division, in a somewhat secluded and heavily forested area. The 3rd's grounds contain the normal division buildings, barracks, quarters and offices for officers and enlisted, a chow hall, and a training ground. Along with that, the 3rd boasts a heavily reinforced training building meant for Visored training, with an extensive basement made to hold Shinigami who accidentally receive Hollow powers and must undergo Hollowfication. The 3rd also owns several buildings outside of the Seireitei, which are recruiting offices. These buildings are where recruitment meetings and the Shino Academy entrance exams take place. The 3rd's barracks were basically destroyed in the invasion, and are currently under construction. In the spirit of the new focus on camaraderie, the affluent Captain Tachibana of the 2nd was "encouraged" by the Captain-Commanders to assist funding the rebuild, which has lead to the 'beautification' of the 3rd's grounds, including the installment of a koi pond and gardens, as well as the restoration of the forest. Notable Members Recruitment All Visored members of the Gotei that did not reclaim officer positions are encouraged to join the 3rd, and new Visored not in control of their powers are required to be in the 3rd until they can control themselves, at which point they may transfer. Shinigami that excel at close combat are sought out, and a trend has started that Shinigami wishing to prove themselves often join up so they can pit themselves against the Visored. Trivia *The original 3rd Division grounds held a tea shop put in by the former captain Regan, however it has yet to be rebuilt. *The 3rd Division, despite the leadership's best efforts, is still highly mistrusted by many Shinigami. Category:Snakes-on-a-plane